User blog:Grace6287/Dancing
Grace Sullivan Life Hi i am Grace Lauren Sullivan i am 27 Years old then i i was 8 years old i started daning and i did so well and i Like to Watch Dance Moms Because is about all the dancing and i want to be a dance teacher someday i have been dancing 10 years so i wanted to counited dancing my self i wanted be a dance Instrucer i created my own dance so i decied that do the same with the Pryamid just like Dance moms i am not doing is have all the mothers all the drama i dont nned all of that for Me I Wanted to do a book of Dance Moms becuase i like the show but i dont like when a mother goes nuts and i have down syrome and i have hearing Loss is very hard for me On Dance Moms Kelly Hyland is the wife of Randy Hyland, and mother of Brooke, Josh, and Paige Hyland.She began dancing at Maryen Lorrain Miller's dance studio at the age of two and became one of the Abby Lee Miller's original ALDCdancers at the age of eight, but she quit at age fourteen to become a cheerleader.Her physical altercation with Abby during the filming of the fourth season episode Big trouble in the big apple received widespread attention in the media, as well her subsequent Bronx court trail on assalut Trial on the charge of assault was held July 14th, but has not achieved an outcome.Kelly filed a separate civil lawsuit in Los Angeles against Collins Avenue Productions and Abby. The lawsuit claimed defamation, assault by Abby in the same Bronx fight (see above), breach of contract, and infliction of emotional distress against her daughter Paige; while seeking lost wages, various economic damages, five million dollars in punitive damages, and declaratory relief in removing constraints written in her contract (e.g., precluding publicity, television and media broadcasts, and otherwise competing with Dance Moms without permission from producers.Kelly has stated at a Meet and Greet that her concern is getting out of her contract rather than money, with her daughters unable to dance elsewhere, according to that television In mid-August, 2014, it was reported that judge Ruth Ann Kwan would likely dismiss claims of defamation and emotional distress, but was more likely to allow a trial on contractual matters. Kelly has repeatedly indicated that neither she nor her daughters will return to the show. Brooke Marie Hyland born January 30, 1998) was the oldest dancer of the group in the show. She is the daughter of Randy and Kelly Hyland], and older sister of Josh and Paige Hyland . She is in tenth grade Brooke used to be one of Abby's favorites, but as she got older, she began to lose some interest in dance.On multiple occasions, Brooke has expressed a desire to quit dance to become a cheerleader. She is a very talented acrobatics dancer, known for her contortion tricks. Brooke dreams to one day perform in Cirquue Du Solei Outside of Dance Moms Brooke was a member of a more senior dance group at the Abby lee Dance Company , but her mother wanted her to appear on television alongside her sister. On July 24, 2012, Brooke's first music single "Summer Love Song" was released on iTunes, and at one point, made it to number nine. On August 13, 2013, she released her Debut album Following the physical altercation seen in Big Trouble in the Big Apple Brooke, Paige and Kelly left the show, and court battles ensued thereafter. She, like other members of her family, is not expected to return to the show. Paige MacKenzie Hyland born November 1 2000 is thirteen years,old of Randy and Kelly hyland and the younger sister of Brooke and josh hyland like Brooke she is talented at Acrobatic dancing She is in the seventh grade Abby has called Paige tall and beautiful, complimenting her acro abilities, and praising her potential as a professional dancer but Abby also has criticized Paige as an underachiever due to her work-ethic and focus on dance. Paige is usually situated at the bottom of the pyramid, though her sister Brooke is usually scattered around the pyramid from worst to best. The reasons for Paige being at the bottom also include her solos often being pulled by Kelly, because of arguments with Abby. Like her sister Brooke, Paige has not appeared on the show since the fight between Abby and Kelly in the fourth season episode Big Trouble in the Big Apple Kelly has repeatedly said that members of her family will not return to the show, and has filed a civil lawsuit against the producers and Abby, alleging intentional and negligent emotional distress inflicted upon Paige Kelly has stated that her daughters will continue dancing elsewhere. Category:Blog posts